You Make Me Wanna
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: It's about a guy who fell in love with a girl who he never thought he would fall for. - Nick&Miley "Niley" - Nick&Selena "Nelena" - Miley&Liam "Miam" -
1. Trailer

**NEW STORY**  
Called **YOU MAKE ME WANNA**

**.**

**.  
**

It's about a guy who fell in love with a girl who he never thought he would fall for.

.

.

Starring:

Nick Jonas as Nick Grey

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo

Liam Hemsworth as Liam Blakelee

Demi Lovato as Demi Stewart

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas

& many more.

.

.

.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?_"

"_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_"

"_I'm falling for him and I don't want to._"

"_You need to pick. It's either me or her!_"

"_I love you, I've always loved you._"

.

.

**Stay tune for**_ romance, hurt, friendship, drama_** and everything else that comes along in the lives of those young individuals in the story called, You Make Me Wanna.**

.

* * *

.

This is a story I just got inspired to do. Hopefully, I'll have the first chapter within this weekend or this week. My family from Singapore are coming here to the states and I haven't seen most of them since we've moved here and that's a loooong time, so it might take a while. Sorry. Wrong timing, I know. But, I really like this story or the plot of it in my head. So hopefully, you guys will like it.

Reviews for this suckish trailer is truly appreciated. :)

xoxo thechapterzofourlife

&& I made a twitter, its** thechapterz**. Follow me for news, updates or just to talk to me. :)

that's it. PEACE & LOVE.


	2. The Special Day

This is the crappy first chapter of** You Make Me Wanna**.

.

* * *

**The Special Day**

He looks around the beach where he and his best friend were at. He studied and examined every single detail to make sure everything was just perfect. The writings on the sand were readable; the foods were packed in the picnic basket, and all those stuff that the two friends had planned for this special day.

"Dude, come on," his long time friend told him. "It's perfect. She'll love it."

Nicholas looks at his helpful pal with doubts written all over his face.

"It's fine. Trust me. She'll find it romantic and she'll definitely say yes."

Again, he looked at his friend with uncertainty if he should do the plan. Would she like it? Or worse, would she think it's too cheesy, then laugh at him, and tell him that he doesn't want to be his girlfriend?

Sighing, his pal pushed him towards his car.

"Go! Go now. She's waiting for you at her house and plus the longer you take; the food will get cold and eventually spoil. So go, Nicholas."

Turning towards the area where he is planning to ask the girl he's been dating to be his girl officially, he sigh a nervous sigh. Then, finally, he goes off and drives to her house.

As Nick headed towards the girl's house, his best friend sat on the sand waiting for the text that will signal that the couple was coming. The sun was about to set on the horizon as the waves crash into another and gently pushing itself to the shoreline. The wind blew just right; it wasn't too little that it was hot or warm and it wasn't too hard that it was cold. It was just right.

Everything; the weather, the plan was turning to be quite beautiful.

Just then, after a half an hour of sitting and watching the amazing scenery, the phone buzzed indicating the text message the Nicholas' friend had been waiting for. With that, the person hid at some random big rock near the area and at the same time, peeping through the rock.

Nicholas got more nervous as he and the girl got nearer and nearer to the location. His heart beat quickened its pace, making it seemed like it was ready to burst out his chest while his palm was getting sweaty.

Few seconds later, the girl's eyes widened at the sight. The picnic basket lay on top of the blanket and surrounding those are flower petals. Then, her eyes darted to the words that were written on the sand. At the end, after she examined all the things that were in front of her, she looked at the curly-headed boy on the side.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, hopeful that she would say yes.

Her eyes blurred as tears were filling up and her lips curled into a small smile. She bit her lips, the top and the bottom, before nodding her head, answering the question that he had said and that was written in huge writings on the ground.

With that answer, he quickly pulled her into him, closing the gap between them. He hugged her tightly and eventually pulled her off the ground and spun her around. Then, when he stopped, he gently put her down and stared deeply into her eyes. He smiled widely as she did the same. Seconds and the two leaned in until their lips crash into one another, making the two, share their first kiss as a newly official couple.

In time, they pulled away and their smiles were still plastered on their faces. He took her hand and intertwined it with his as he led her to the picnic he and his best friend prepared.

Walking there, Nicholas took a quick peek behind the huge bolder that hid his friend. He saw his loyal, supportive pal peeping and giving him a wide grin. He then nodded, giving his appreciating for the help.

After that, he turned his attention back to his newly acquired girlfriend as they sat on the blanket. She sat down and he sat next to her. Pulling the basket next to him, he grabs the foods they prepared.

"We have…" he says as he pulls out the food. "your favorites."

He took out everything that was inside and when all the stuff was out, he examined her face.

She smiles bigger than before and her eyes sparkled like the most beautiful and expensive diamond across the land.

"I love it," she says softly. "Thanks Nick. This is wonderful, everything I've dreamed of. It's perfect."

He stares at her as he processes all the things that just happened and what she had just said.

Nicholas couldn't be any happier at that moment. The girl that he had a crush on since freshman year had actually said yes when he asked to be his girlfriend. He had been dreaming this for so long and now that it happened, there's still a part of him that doesn't believe it. But, he knew it is reality, that it's not a dream. So he is definitely ecstatic about it.

"You have no idea how much you finally being mine complete this whole summer," he told her as his hand moved to her cheek, cupping her face. "I like you, Selena. I've liked you for so long."

With that, he leaned in giving her another soft kiss.

Miley finally appeared out of the rock she had been hiding from. She watched as the two, Nick and Selena, kissed for the second time. A happy sigh escaped her lips while she walks away and towards her car.

Step by step, she couldn't help but to proud of what they have accomplished. Her best friend, Nicholas, had a crush on Selena since freshman year and now that they are coming into their senior year, he finally had the guts to tell her how he felt. He told her a month ago and they have been dating ever since. Today was the day that he asked Selena out and of course with her help. She was happy for her best friend and especially, proud of what he had done, finally telling the truth.

While she was walking, she was looking at the ground. Next thing she knew, she had fallen over and someone had fallen on top of her.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there when I was trying to catch the ball. Here, let me help you out."

She looked up to meet a blue-eyed, buffed young man. She smiled shyly and her cheeks reddened.

"It's okay," she told him. "It was my fault too. I wasn't looking."

His hand reached for her and she grabbed it. He helped her stood up and watched as she dusted the sand off of her clothes.

"By the way, I'm Liam," he introduced himself.

"I'm Miley," she says.

"I'm sorry again, Miley," he told her with a pout. "You're okay right?"

She couldn't help but to laugh at his expressions. Nodding her head, she gave him the respond.

"Okay, good," he said.

"Yup," she responded. "Well… It was nice "bumping" into you. Bye."

With that, she moves pass him and once again walked towards her car. But within a few seconds, he stopped her.

"Wait," he shouted a bit loudly. "Umm… Do you think we can hang out sometime, Ms. Miley?"

A smile creeps on her lips and seconds later, a giggle escaped. She liked him even if she just met him and he crashed into her. She didn't know why… okay, maybe it's because he made her laugh, his charming ways, and maybe, just maybe, his muscled and toned body.

"Sure," she said while she held out her hand.

He looked at her for a while, confused until he realized what she was asking for. Finally, Liam took out his cell phone out of his short's side pocket and put it on the palm of her hand. As she held the phone, she typed in her number and her name. She saved everything and gave the object back to him.

"I expect you to call me soon Liam," she told him, but at the same time, wondering where the hell did she get that confidence from.

Liam smirked and responded back to her.

"Yes, you can bet on it."

Miley then turned around and walked away from him, swaying her hips from side to side and a grin plastered her face.

...

* * *

.

Soooo... when you first read the first paragraphs, did you think Nick was going to ask Miley? If you did, oopsies? lol.

Hope it wasn't that confusing and crappy. Well, I know its crappy so nvm. But, thanks for reading anyways.

& please feel free to review. I love getting reviews. hehehe. :)

xoxo TheChapterzOfOurLife (TCOOL)


	3. New Feelings

Sorry it took a while. I'm so busy and haven't had the time.

So eeerrrgoooo.

.

* * *

**New Feelings**

It was almost a half an hour past 11 and Miley was in her room lying on her bed. She just stares at the ceiling in front of her and enjoyed the music that was blaring from her IHome. Loving the song, she started to sing along. She whispered the lyrics and began to move her head to the beat. Few minutes of that, she was lost in her own little world. She closes her eyes and let the music take her someplace else.

Until, she felt a presence in her room. Her eyes fluttered open and saw her best friend, Nicholas coming closer to her bed. She watches as he gently lies down next to her without saying a single word, but a smile was plastered his face.

Just as he was lying next to her, comfortably, he puts his arms out as she moved and placed her head on his chest and her arm wrapped on his waist. He then proceeded to wrap his arm that was out, around her shoulder and his fingers played with her soft curls.

"Congratulations," she whispered as she snuggles closer to his chest.

His smile widened before he gave a quick soft peck on the top of her head.

"Thanks," he responded.

Minutes after minutes, the music filled the air. No one had talked and the two best friends just listened as the songs played one after the other. However, Miley decided to look up at Nick and blurt out what had happened to her at the beach when she was leaving.

"I met a boy today," she said, looking up at him.

Nicholas looked down at his long time pal with curiosity written on his face.

"He was nice. He crashed into me and that's how we met. He asked for my number and I gave it to him," she summarized the story.

"You just gave him your number right there and then?" he asked. "What if he was some crazy psycho fucker?"

Miley giggled at Nick's use of words. She shook her head a bit, still softly laughing at him.

"He's not. He's nice. I like him," she said telling the honest truth.

Her best friend, the boy she knew all her life stared at face, then at her eyes, reading her emotions. Then, he smiled, somewhat giving her permission to go out with him.

With that, a wider grin crept on her face as she once again placed her face on his chest, letting the grogginess and the tiredness take over her body. She closes her eyes and yawned. Nick pulled her closer to him and also closes his eyes.

The two friends slowly drifted to sleep in the arms of one another. Although for other people this may seem weird to them and think that they may feelings for each other, but that is how they were. Even as kids, they grew up together; sleeping on the same bed, talking till dawn on the phone, etc. The two were close to one another, closer than anyone in their life. This situation is normal for Nicholas and Miley Ray and they wouldn't change it for the world.

The sun raised and Nicholas was awoken first. His eyes fluttered open and as he turned his head to the left, he sees his best friend sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her and the look she had. She was truly beautiful, in and out, and Nick couldn't deny that.

Minutes pass and he was still staring and examines the features of her face as if he was memorizing all the details. His brown orbs observed the details of her face like how plump her lips are, her long lashes, and everything else.

"Seriously?" Miley asked softly with her eyes still closed. "Can you stop staring at me. I'm trying to sleep here."

At first, Nick was taken back as she began speaking. But, as she kept talking, he couldn't help but to let a few soft chuckles escape his lips.

"I'm sorry," he responded before giving her forehead a soft peck. "You look so peaceful, so beautiful."

A smile crept on his best friend's face as her eyes finally fluttered open. She looked at him and stared at his eyes; brown met blue, and blue met brown.

For a few seconds, no one moved; their eyes were still locked on one another. But suddenly, their "moment" was interrupted by a phone call.

Snapping back, Miley smiled shyly and Nick moved to grab his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Nick?" Selena responded. "I know we were supposed to go out for lunch, but my mom insist that we should spend the day together. So… is that okay?"

"No problem Sel," her boyfriend told her. "Have fun and I'll see you Monday at school."

"Okay," she said chirpily. "Thank you. I'll see you on Monday. Bye."

Both hung up the phone and Nick put the object back where it was before. He then turned back towards Miley to find out that she had disappeared. Confused at where she was and how he did not realize that she got out of bed, he called out for her. He said her name twice before she finally showed herself.

Miley exited the bathroom to find Nick looking puzzled on her bed.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone, pretending that she was irritated with her best friend. "What do you want?"

Nicholas looked at his long time friend baffled at the situation. When he heard her tone of voice, he immediately got up from the bed and walked up to her.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently as he was in front of her with his hands now on her waist and his eyes searching for answers in her blue orbs.

This time, instead of teasing him, she just gave him a sly smirk and a giggle. With that, Nick realized what she had done and playfully glared at him. He shook his head as he acted disappointed at her actions while his hands dropped on his side and his feet moved away from her and towards the door of her room; like he was actually leaving.

Miley rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"Nicholas," she said as if she was singing a song while she walked towards him, until she grabbed his arm.

When her hand touched his arm, something different flew through both bodies. The way her palms felt on his skin as she grasp on him to stop him from leaving seemed to introduce new feelings for the two. Sparks began to go up and down both of their bodies and butterflies seemed to flutter in their stomach.

The boy then turned around and looked at her; their eyes meeting and locking into one another. Her breath slowed down and he gulped. Not wanting to end what they were feeling, they just stood there motionless. But that soon finished as Miley's ringtone had blasted sending them back into reality.

...

* * *

**I know its bad and short. Sorry. Don't really have much inspiration right now. Like I said, I'm super busy and since my cousins are here, they usually take my comp. so I'm not usually on my comp. But, hopefully, I'll get more chapters up soon.**

**Fairytale will be up as soon as I get more time on my comp. I've just started to write the third chapter so hopefully I can get it done. **

**Thanks for reading. **  
Reviews are appreciated. ;)


	4. What The Hell

Okay, before letting you read this chapter, I am so sorry for not updating a lot. It's just that I don't have that much inspiration to write anymore. But, I'm trying. I have lots to deal with too with school and everything else. So Sorry.

Anyways, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. I wrote this today so I don't know if it'll be alright...

ERRRGGOOOO.. the new chapter of You Make Me Wanna. :)

...

* * *

**What The Hell?**

Miley shook her head as if she had just woken up from a dream. Her breath regulated and became normal and so did her heartbeats that were palpitating slower and louder when she and her "best friend" locked eyes for a few moments. She then turned around and grabbed the phone that was lying on the small table beside her bed. She answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Ms. Miley?" the other person on the line questioned not knowing if the phone number he dialed was right.

She giggled as she heard his response and as she realized who it was.

"Hey Liam," she responded back. "What can I do for you?"

Nicholas stood there somewhat eavesdropping on the phone call. Of course he couldn't hear the person on the other line but he can definitely hear Miley and so after he had heard Liam's name, he felt like someone had punched him in the guts; though he didn't know why.

"I was just wondering…" the new boy in Miley's life said. "Would you like to go out to lunch today?"

She smiled for a moment and was about to say yes. But something stopped her from agreeing to his offer. Without moving her head, her eyes glanced at the young man that stood near her doorstep looking quite… Irritated? Sighing quietly, she told him no. She told him she was busy and she had other arrangements today.

"Oh," Liam said feeling a little rejected.

When she heard the tone of his voice, she immediately added that she would like to see him some other time which brought a smile on the guy's face. Then, finally, the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Miley put her phone back on the table and turned around to face her friend. She gave him a smile and said, "So… what are your plans today, mister?"

With that question, the frown that was placed on Nick's face quickly faded and was turned upside down, creating a beautiful smile.

"Hanging out with my gorgeous best friend?" he asked with a smirk playing on lips.

She looked at him and again their eyes met, making the same feelings they felt a while ago to be initiated for the second time.

[]

Many hours later, the two have been enjoying their precious time together. They had decided to go to the mall and Miley was trying out new clothes for the new school year while Nick waited for her to show him how they looked.

"How about this?" the brunette asked, wearing a light colored ripped skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt with a flowery pattern on the left side of it.

He smiled widely at her.

"I like it," her best friend said. "It's cute."

"Okay, I'll get it," she responded before going back in the changing room.

[]

Few, maybe half an hour, she was almost done. She had one last outfit to change into. It was the most "daring" one of all. Though she was comfortable with her body, she wasn't the type of girl to always wear a skirt, and most importantly, a fitted short skirt and a top that was slightly revealing than any of her shirts. She just wanted to try this outfit because she liked the color scheme. Purple is her favorite color and when she saw this and a matching heels, she loved it.

"Okay," she said, a little unsure if she should go out and show him. "Last one, you ready?"

"Yeah," Nick replied.

A long exhaled escaped her lips as the curtain from the room slid to the side, letting her step out in the open.

"What do you think?" she asked, conscious at her appearance.

Nicholas couldn't speak. When she came out of the room and as his eyes laid on her, his froze. His eyes widened and was about to bulge out of their sockets while his jaw seemed to open and fall to the ground.

He knew Miley was beautiful. But this girl that stood in front of him was not only beautiful and pretty, but HOT! He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Nick?" she asked when he didn't respond. "Do I look okay?"

Again, no words could come out of his mouth. He was stunned. The way the skirt fitted her and accentuate her bottom and the top that goes down in a very low V-neck just captivated him.

Feeling embarrassed and as she heard no response from the curly-headed boy, she said, "I know, it looks ugly. I know I can't pull this off."

Hearing those words, finally, Nicholas came back from his own world and began to speak.

"No, no," he tried to correct her. "_You look amazingly hot…_"

Just as he realized what he had said, he looked down and a blush red crept on his cheeks, clearly embarrassed that he had just called his long time friend hot.

Miley giggled for just a few seconds before asking him if he was lying. But without looking back up at her, he told her he wasn't and shook his head.

"Okay," she finally said. "I'll get it."

Once she was gone, Nick finally looked up again. He exhaled the breath that he was apparently holding and stood up feeling a little warm. But as he stood up, he then realized that his pants got a little tighter than before. He looked down and again the crimson red that showed in his cheeks appeared again.

"Miles," he said yelling a bit out to her while she was dressing herself in the room. "I'm gonna… look around for a bit to… umm… cool down."

"Okay," she answered. "I'll come out in a bit and pay the clothes. I'll find you."

With that, he walked to a space in the store behind some random rack, where no one was around and stood there to calm himself down and at the same time, waited for his little friend down south to do the same. While he waited, Miley came out of the changing area carrying her clothes. She saw him and smiled widely. He gave her a nod and as she walked towards the cashiers he couldn't help but to wonder about the situation he was in.

Did his friend, his long time best friend, the one who was like a sister to him, Miley, Smiles, Mi… just made his "little" friend stiff?

He shook his head and again tried to compose himself, thinking **what the hell**_ is going on?_

_[]_

_to be continued...

* * *

_

.

Thanks for reading... reviews are truly appreciated. Thanks again. :)

Oh, & follow me on twitter. **TheChapterz**

xoxo

TheChapterzofourLife


	5. His Best Friend

**His Best Friend**

She paid for everything and when she was about to grab the bags from the counter, she was too late. After Nick got himself "situated," he walked over to where Miley was and helped her out. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied back.

"So where to next?" she asked as they walked out of the store.

"I say we just go back to your house and chill," he answered back. "I'm tired."

The young woman couldn't help but to giggle. She knew her best friend never liked shopping and say that the only reason why he's always gone with her is because that's how much he loves her.

"Okay then Nickyyy," she agreed, teasing him just a bit with the nickname she had given him long time ago.

"Whatever Mi," he said as he carried all the bags on his right hand and wrapped his left arm over her shoulder.

"Nicky," she said while she lied down on his queen size bed staring up at the ceiling. "How far have you gone with girls?"

[]

Nicholas who was lying on his back with his eyes close, relaxing, sprung up with his eyes now wide open.

"What?" he asked surprise by the question.

Miley sat up and faced him. They had never talked about these types of topic. Though the two have had conversation about their relationships with others, the two friends have never talked about that. But, she was curious. She was always curious on how far he had gone, however she didn't have the guts to ask. Until now, that is.

"How far have you gone with your girlfriends?"

Nick thought of what to say to her. Because he was shy, he didn't have that much girlfriend, actually he only had 3 including his current one, Selena. The first one, he was in middle school. Her name is Macy. He asked her out while they were at lunch. She said yes and gave him a kiss in the cheek. That relationship lasted about one year. They held hands and kissed. But, nothing major. Second was Hannah. She was blonde and cute. They were in sophomore year and he asked her again during lunch. Their relationship lasted a couple of months only and that's because she found out about his infatuation with Selena. How'd he find out? Well, when they were making out and she started kissing his neck, he kind of moan Selena's name instead of hers. So that was awkward and the breakup, well it happened then. Then there's Selena. They just got together so they didn't do anything yet. She kissed him but that's basically it.

"Not that far, I guess," he said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

The boy was a nervous wreck. He didn't know why. He was so uncomfortable talking about this topic with Miley.

"Holding hands, kiss, and make out," he choked out. "That's it."

"So no touching?" she asked as she searched for his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying.

He shook his head. "No, no touching."

"Oh," she said, sounding quite disappointed.

With that tone, he was now curious whether she touched any guy.

"You, have you touched?" he asked.

Finally she found his eyes and when she did, she answered, "No. But I don't know. It's just even though I just met Liam and haven't gotten to know him more, I feel like he's the one. You know?"

Nicholas eyes widened at what he just heard. "The one as in… the one to lose your virginity?"

Miley looked down, trying not to meet his eyes. But she nodded.

When he saw the nod, he couldn't help but to feel anger throughout his body. He stood up and started pacing back and forth in his room.

"What?" he yelled. "Are you kidding me Miley Ray? You just met the guy! How could you possibly think about him being your first? He didn't even ask you out yet for fucking sake! What the fuck has gotten in your mind?"

She listened to him quietly. She had never ever seen this much reaction, this much anger from him. He has always been the calm one, the reasonable one. But, this… this Nick was different. She sighed knowing he was right. Her eyes looked back down on the bed and just silently listened to him.

"Miley Ray!" he continued his rant. "Stop being so stupid, so immature. What has gotten in to you? Do you really want to be a bimbo? A… a mother fucking slut?"

Just as he said the last word, her ears perked up. Her blue orbs tore their gazes on the bed and to him. They blurred as water filled them and her body started to shake. She couldn't believe he said that to her. She stood up and her hands curled into a fist. She glared at him and as he stopped, he met her stare. While he looked at her, he knew what he last said was wrong, very wrong. His anger dropped immediately as he opened his mouth to say he was sorry. But as his mouth opened, she interrupted him.

"Stop," she said as her lips quivered and her eyes started to let some tears drop down her cheeks. "I know you didn't mean it, but that hurt Nick! I am not a slut! Have you ever heard of love at first sight? That's what you said about Selena! You said that when you saw her that you fell in love and that she will be your first and last! But why can't I say the same with Liam without YOU calling me a slut? It's not fair! It's not…"

After her own rant, she crashed down on his floor and cried. Nick stood there for just a second before rushing by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head many times while he whispers, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she whispered to him while the tears kept dripping down her cheeks.

He pulled away from her and stared at her eyes while his hand cupped her cheeks. A small, weak, apologetic smile appeared on his face.

"It's just you're my Smiles and…" he said softly.

"I know…" she interrupted.

Again, he pulled her to him, letting her head fall into the crook of his shoulder.

[]

Night fell and Miley had gone home. Nick was on his bed staring up and on his hand and near his ear was his phone.

"So that's what I did today," Selena said after telling him that she had spent all day with her mother bonding and shopping.

"That must have been tiring," he answered back at her.

"How about you?" his girlfriend asked. "What did you do today?"

As he was about to respond to her question, he realized what he happened today. He recounted the time when he had an "accident" when he saw Miley with that outfit and the personal talk he and her had shared.

"Umm, you know," he said not wanting to go on detail. "Hung out with Miles. Same old, same old."

"Oh, umm.. so you and Miley…" she began saying. "You two are really close huh?"

"Yup, we're like peanut butter and jelly," he told her laughing a bit as his mind began to replay the memories when he and Miley made a huge mess in her kitchen by just making a sandwich.

Hearing him laugh and realizing that her boyfriend is probably thinking about his best friend and instead of her, Selena couldn't help but to get jealous. She knew his relationship with his best friend. She knew they were closer to each other than anyone in the whole entire world. But now that he is her boyfriend, she wanted to be the one that was more important and closer to him. She wanted to be his best friend and **NOT** Miley.

[]

* * *

[]

The drama begins **NOW**! lol.

So Selena doesn't like the closeness of Nick and Miley. So what is she going to do? And what's with Nick? it seems like he has some interesting feelings towards a certain someone not named selena? (i bet you can't guess who it is.. LOL)

Anyways, that's it for now.

if your reading my other story, FAIRYTALE, sorry its been a while. I just can't write it. I'm trying to, its just... its hard. Don't know why. Sorry...

Umm...

Thanks for reading. Love Love reviews. :)

xoxo

**TheChapterzofourLife **


End file.
